


【底特律】【警探组】 魔力康纳

by heiyulan



Category: drtroit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: *喜闻乐见的Club脱衣舞，相声型PWP.*继续是HE彩蛋后，康纳成为警探的设定，逻辑依旧被吃。*投喂奥羚太太（捧碗等图）。此篇为：康纳x汉克 分支选项，请注意。





	【底特律】【警探组】 魔力康纳

【康纳 x 汉克】支线.  

 

今早，底特律警局的空气有些凝重。安德森副队长又一次和他的仿生人搭档（安德森副队长原话：跟屁虫）康纳剑拔弩张，人类的手指甚至控制不住戳到了仿生人的胸口。

“我他妈不需要一个不听我命令的家伙。”

“那是因为命令优先级产生冲突，副队长。”

“让你给我买盒甜甜圈你他妈跟我说命令优先级冲突？让你别把证物放进嘴里你听过？我让你别冲出去送死你他妈也不听！”

“为了我们合作的长久，对你身体的管控也成为了我职责之一，如果你摄入过多的糖分会缩短预期寿命并且会提高猝死几率，我只是建议你早餐应该选择更健康的食物。另外我需要通过舌头分析……”

“放屁，我吃的甜甜圈都能把你埋了我怎么还活到现在？你最好……”

福勒局长打断了两人的对峙，“汉克，停下调情给我滚到办公室来。”

“去你的调情，”汉克瞪了一眼康纳往局长的办公室走，“你最好不是又想让我去接该死的仿生人的案子。”不用指令，康纳跟在汉克身后一起走进办公室。

“我们接到一起虐待仿生人的举报，为了防止被那群记者知道导致不可挽回的后果，我希望你们能配合潜入调查。”

“潜入？” ~~~~

“鉴于人类和仿生人刚达成和平共识，我们最好不要刺激任何一方。”汉克从鼻孔里嗤了一声，没等他开始反驳，福勒局长一挥手把两人赶了出去。“任务具体内容我发给康纳了，今天你就带他过去。”

自动无视了汉克的骂骂咧咧，直到他坐上副驾系上安全带，康纳这才一边发动汉克那辆古董车一边为他进行任务简报。

“此次我需要潜入一家Club，他们招收自愿卖身的仿生人和人类。”

康纳第一句话就让汉克几乎从座位上跳起，副队长激动地想要拉开门把手，“该死让我回去，我要踢爆那家伙的屁股。竟然让你接这么个鬼任务，他怎么不自己去！”

康纳并不认为汉克能打开车门，于是丝毫没有理会他的暴怒继续说道：“上次调查Club的时候我不仅读取了他们的记忆，而且也下载了所有技能，我可以胜任此次任务。”

“你竟然连那些东西都下载了？”

“以防万一。”康纳稳稳地超过一辆车，“况且你的形象很符合‘活不下去把仿生人送去卖身替自己赚钱’，顺带一提，这样比较不会让他们起疑，我也方便和你联络。”

一时间汉克甚至想起了一个古老的词“槽多无口”，良久他才问：“你不反对钓鱼执法？”

“更正，这是潜入调查，我只需要负责收集证据就行。”

汉克只好在骂了一句之后思考起来该如何演得更像一个要靠仿生人卖身赚钱才能养活自己的混蛋。“所以我怎么把你卖进去？”

“只需要能达成任务，任何手段都可以。”

“但是我不可能答应让你去陪别人上床！操。”汉克觉得自己无论如何都接受不了这个。

仿生人倒是依旧一脸平静，跟没觉醒前一个口吻：“只要能达成任务。”扫描到汉克即将再次炸毛，康纳连忙补充：“我会尽量先申请跳舞的职位，如果到了万不得已我会打晕对方。”

“妈的。”

 

带着康纳走进目标地点时，汉克没做多少乔装，他那一头乱发和邋遢的衣服浑身酒气早就骗过了Club的人类员工。“听说你们这里招人。”汉克扯着康纳的手臂往前推，“我带他来试试运气。”

康纳换上了汉克的一件旧T和外套，低着头不看从柜台后走出来的人。

“我知道你们现在需要人手，前阵子跑了不少吧？”

对方没有说话，抬手想捏住康纳的下巴被侧头躲过了。

“嘿，听着，他可是当初老子花大价钱定的，比你这有的货色都要好上几倍。我可不舍得让别人碰他。”汉克觉得自己进入了角色，他刚才差点没直接打掉那人的手。

“为了保障仿生人的权益，我们只接受本人的求职。”狡猾的人类怎么可能就这么轻易把证据送到汉克手上呢。

一直低头垂首站在汉克身后的康纳这时候才抬起头，用装出来的一副怯生生的口吻说：“我希望能在你这里工作，我会跳1039种舞蹈。”

“我们这里只要跳脱衣跳得辣的，或者能跟人上床的。”

“主人需要我来照顾，我不能接受和其他人的性行为。”

“你不用称呼他为主人了现在，”Club负责人装出一副要为康纳打抱不平的嘴脸，“如果是他强迫你，我现在就可以报警。”

“不，不是的！”康纳慌慌张张的看了一眼汉克然后才说，“他只是一时半会找不到工作，我不可能丢下他。”为了显示他的决心，康纳向前走了两步站到了汉克前面。扫描显示Club负责人的怀疑程度还有56%，康纳只好接着说：“我……他以前不是这样的，他对我很好。”说完扭头含情脉脉地望向了汉克。

被这样的目光盯得非常不自在，汉克下意识地扭开了头，错过了康纳暗自神伤的表情。康纳独自继续他的表演，他几乎把自己都送到Club负责人面前，“如果有需要，我也、也可以偶尔做一次那个工作。只要能让我赚到钱。”

欣赏够了一出狗血的人与机器虐恋情深，Club负责人终于相信了汉克“让伴侣机器人出门兼职养家”的说辞，同意让康纳成为他们的临时员工。“在合约期间你来找他也需要正常付费的。”临走前汉克得到了一句好心的提醒。

 

***

 

自康纳潜入Club已经过去了24小时，期间他一直没有传回任何消息。

那个仿生人不是号称最新型号的侦查型吗，怎么效率如此差！汉克把烟扔到地上狠狠地碾了几脚，他还是得进去看看。

绕过门口的显示屏，汉克一下子就看见被一群男男女女围在台中的康纳：头发被打散，几缕从额前掉落湿乎乎地耷拉着，似乎还有人给他化了妆，比任何时候看起来都要吸引人——不是那种能一眼就看出来的妖艳，而是他本人都没意识到就散发出来的——汉克和康纳的眼神对上，这家伙根本就是把“上我吧”写在脸上了吧！他这时候张嘴做什么？！

可能是音乐也可能是空气中那股甜香，汉克觉得口干舌燥。他怎么可能看那小崽子把领带甩到背后就会有感觉呢！他甚至连马甲扣子都没解，不过本该穿在里面的衬衫呢怎么只有一个领子？康纳似乎知道了汉克想看什么，手从胸口一路翻转下滑，拇指扣住了裤子的边缘。

该死，谁给他的衣服，那件裤子那么紧！他怎么能穿着这样的裤子还能蹲下，腿打那么开做什么！汉克觉得他的头有点晕，他不由自主地推开人群挤到了康纳面前。

康纳把头抬起来了一些，扭着屁股把臀部往前顶，嘴里似乎在喊他的名字。汉克不由自主地想要碰触他，然后他突然惊醒过来，还算这间店有良心，一堵看不见的墙挡住了任何伸向康纳的手。汉克啧了一声，干脆自暴自弃地继续用手隔着透明屏障跟着康纳的动作移动。康纳爬过来把手贴上他的，接着仿生人跌入他的怀中。

“我告诉你房间在哪。”康纳用一个称得上粘腻的嗓音说。

事情不应该是这样发展的——

汉克一边在脑子里咆哮一边半搂着康纳往房间走去，他的身体比他诚实多了。

门一关上，仿生人警探迅速地站好两手背到背后，语速飞快地说：“你的账户余额只够买我3个小时，我们需要在抓紧时间逃出去。”

“逃出去？”

“……这里有针对仿生人的‘毒品’，店里的安保比我想象中的还要多，还屏蔽了对外的网络，我认为需要更多的支援才能继续这次调查。”忽然康纳毫无征兆地把汉克推倒在床上，俯下身在他耳边小声说，“你不应该进来，现在我们被监控了，他并不信任我。”

“监控？”汉克想推开康纳坐起来，手却顺势被康纳握住。

“记住我们的任务，配合，完成。”

康纳推着汉克的胸膛让他躺回去，自己骑跨在汉克腰上。房间突然安静了，连呼吸声都不可闻，只有不起眼的地方监视摄像头闪了闪红光。

“It’s all on you……”仿生人当着他的面解开裤头，把手伸进裤里，手掌在里面撑起了鼓囊囊的一块。

这个小崽子是在他身上跳脱衣舞？他还会唱歌？汉克停摆的脑子盯着身上人开合的薄唇，目光顺着那只手掌移动，看着它在裤裆里动了几下，他也跟着吞了吞口水。

手掌没有留恋地抽出来，手指扣住马甲的扣子，康纳微微地俯着身，领带尖堪堪垂到汉克的胸前。

这家伙竟然会让自己的领带歪掉……汉克目光紧盯着仿生人的手指，看着他随着音乐节奏一颗一颗地解开。然后，康纳直起身，任由深色的领带打在自己白皙的胸膛上。

马甲被甩掉，他手再一次扣在裤沿，向下一拽。饱满的屁股撑住了裤子，没让它因为康纳的这一拽掉下，不过几根人造的耻毛抓紧时间跳出了束缚。

汉克觉得自己呼吸一滞。

“……A feeling that i’m feeling……”仿生人就是不肯满足汉克的好奇心，他的手又回到了上半身，就像他平常做的那样整了整自己的领带。

他以后没办法直视康纳打领带了。汉克绝望地想到。

马甲被甩到一旁，康纳如图掠食者一般猛地俯身凑近，他的鼻尖顶着汉克的。他唯一的观众被吓到了，有些慌乱地想往后退开，胡子没能遮住他泛红的脸。拉起汉克的手放在自己腰上，康纳缓缓地扭了几下，下体有意地顶撞了对方几下。“How does is feel？”他贴在他耳朵旁轻唱。

“哦，哦。”汉克只能无意识地发出声音，他真不知道自己想说什么了。男人的手还被仿生人引导着拉下了裤子，充满弹性的人造臀瓣打在他手背时，这次的任务已经从头脑子里被删除，血液奔涌着向下半身而去。

康纳膝行着退后，男人的手没能感受他更多的肌肤无力地落回床上，遗憾地叹息一声。新人警探没理解老前辈的意图，他抬起一条腿嵌进男人的两腿中间，模仿着顶撞扭动腰，裤子随着他的动作滑到了膝下，他得以用结实的大腿触碰男人的凸起。摆在康纳面前的有两个选择项：

 

【× 诱惑他】

【□ 推到他】

 

…………

 

【□ 推到他】

↓

 

直起身体的仿生人坐在副队长的大腿上，慢条斯理地解着自己的领带，居高临下看向对方的眼神竟带着一丝蔑视。汉克不由自主地抖了抖，想要从康纳的压制中逃离。他没有给人类这个机会，修长的手指扯住领带的末端向外一拉，落下的领带像一条鞭子一样被他握住手中。

“嘿，康纳……”你想做什么？

康纳举起食指摁在汉克唇上，制止了他接下去的话，领带为鞭抽在离汉克脸颊只有一厘米的地方。

该死，这小子不会被控制了吧？汉克小心地瞥了一眼康纳额角的显示灯，蓝色的，表示他正常工作。汉克心里有了一个不好的猜测。

领带碰到了汉克的脸颊，康纳的目光和他的对上，无机质的眼里透出赤裸的欲望。

哦。汉克闭上了眼，他不是不知道康纳对他抱着什么心情，现在他甚至有种养的猪终于会拱白菜的错觉了——只不过那颗白菜是他自己。让任务见鬼去吧，反正他钱都花了，康纳要玩SM他也奉陪了！

康纳没有如汉克预料的那样用领带把他的眼睛绑起来，他将自己赤裸的胸膛隔着汉克的衬衫压上他的，嘴唇在他的喉结上来回蹭。脖子上还留着的假领让康纳看起来更像一只狗狗了，本能地想亲近自己的主人而已。汉克控制不住自己的手，摸索着从腰往臀上爬。康纳动了动，把自己的屁股再往汉克手里送了点，汉克视线向下，只靠一条吊带挂着的底裤可没能藏住那明显不小的家伙。

动了动手指，让充满弹性的臀肉在自己掌中变形，汉克只得到了康纳的一个眼神，仿生人正专心用牙齿解着他的衬衫。得到了允许，汉克放任自己揉捏起仿生人撅起的臀部，他从没想过人类能把塑胶做得如此出色。男人感受着臀肉从指缝中漏出的充实感，没注意到自己口中溢出的呻吟。

把碍事的衬衫推开，康纳在男人还算结实的胸膛上轻咬，舌尖在咬过的地方扫过，他脸上表情却没有什么改变，仿佛就是在分析一件再正常不过的证物。很快，康纳的舌来到了男人已经凸起的乳头，绕着乳尖那道裂缝来回挑逗。

“嗯……唔!”汉克突然被自己的呻吟声吓到了，他急忙咬住唇企图控制自己，身体却扭动着迎合康纳的舌。他觉得自己浑身发烫，汉克想拉开两人的距离，实际上他大声喘着气把自己贴得更紧，仿佛这样他就能借由仿生人微凉的体温让自己平静下来。

康纳没有忽视汉克渐渐挺起的下身，他们贴得是如此近，他怎么可能错过任何一点变化呢？然而康纳选择继续刺激汉克的乳头，他甚至把它含在了嘴里用力的吮吸。

“够、够了！”汉克不得不推着康纳的头让他离开自己的胸口，康纳这才抬起头，咧咧嘴给汉克一个笑脸。“我已经黑掉了监控摄像头，另外副队长，我检测到你非常喜欢我这么做。”

汉克老脸一红，他怕自己会这样就被吸到射，别以为老男人的忍耐力能有多好，还有康纳你演技太差没两分钟就暴露了真面目。“那就别做多余的事情了，我们趁机……”

“做我一直想做的事情。”康纳打断了他的话，体重压制让汉克根本没办法逃跑。

“你这个小混蛋。”汉克气得磨牙，但却放弃挣扎一般躺平回去，他发誓他听见了那个仿生人小声的欢呼。

康纳的手放在汉克的小腹，正想再来一段热舞好脱掉汉克的裤子，汉克却抢先一步自己蹬掉了所有的束缚。“要上快点上！你现在可是花着老子的钱，我可是存款只够租你3个小时呢。”康纳点点头，从汉克身上爬了起来，伸手不知道在哪个角落掏出一管润滑剂：“这是目前已知效果最好的润滑液，成分有水、甘油、丙烯乙二醇……”

“打住，别告诉我你用舌头舔过了。”汉克一脸便秘，“如果你回答是，麻烦你等会别用那条舌头亲我。”

康纳眨眨眼：“没有。”一脸纯良，你要相信我。汉克别过头，老警员才不会被一颗糖衣炮弹就征服了。康纳凑上前去，叼住汉克的下唇，足足花了五分钟时间让对方体验自己舌头的功能。

特殊场所当然会有很多配套的道具，但当康纳戴上带着凸点的指套时，汉克脸皮还是有点绷不住。“非得戴那玩意吗？”

“为了你的舒适和安全。”康纳的声音就仿佛在劝他穿上防弹衣似的那么自然。“深呼吸，副队长。”

仿生人的手指就着冰凉的润滑液进入肠道，汉克产生了一种难以言说的感觉，不是爽却也不讨厌。他憋得满脸通红，“你怎么不自己试试被手指戳在屁眼里还能不能放松啊？！”汉克慢慢感到有点涨，康纳指尖顶着的地方辐射出弱小的电流。康纳察觉到他的变化，额角的led灯变成了黄色并快速地跳动着。“经我扫描，那里刚好是你前列腺的位置，我计算的角度绝不可能出错。”

“你下载的那些东西没告诉你这时候别乱说话吗!”汉克瞥了眼自己的阴茎，肉眼可见的萎下去了。

“我为此道歉，副队长。”康纳抽动手指，指套上的凸点精准地刺激着肠壁。

“哦…别！”他这个年纪经不起这样来来回回的折腾好吗？！汉克抓紧了身下的床单，感觉康纳第二根手指也顺利进来了。汉克的阴茎迅速地充血，前端顶开包皮露出浅一度的颜色。康纳的另一只手缠上了汉克的勃起，配合着他身后那只手的频率缓缓地套弄起来。

汉克从没有感受过这样的快感，他之前对警局里那群混蛋开黄腔时总会以祝福对方屁眼作为结尾，他万万没有想到被仿生人的手指操屁眼会是那么享受的一件事。

康纳的学习能力是很可怕的，他手掌移动，就像是知道汉克所要的一样，他顺利又在男人屁股里多塞进一根手指。当没有指纹的手指摸上男人喷张的顶部时，前液混着一些白色的东西流了出来，汉克身体大幅度地颤抖，即便他闭紧眼睛紧咬着唇，昭示着高潮的呻吟依旧没能藏住。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“一根手指都不想动，一会可能得你自己一个人逃跑了。”汉克开玩笑道。

“那种可能性不存在。”

康纳分开汉克的双腿，自己跪到了他两腿中间。

“……不，你知道我身体……”汉克尝试挣扎一下。

“扫描显示你身体非常健康。”康纳不知道什么时候把那片内裤扯掉了，一根显然超规格的阴茎直挺挺地抵着他的穴口。

汉克倒吸了一口气，“我很想知道模控生命的人是抱着什么心态给你装的这个，他们希望你用这个杀人吗？”

康纳笑了两声，扶着阴茎慢慢进入，“我很高兴我能听懂你的笑话了。”仿生人的阴茎没入了那被开发过的火热之中，他额角的显示灯变成了红色。同样是第一次体验，无数的数据冲击着康纳的处理器，他没能处理完上一秒的数据，下一秒的东西又蜂拥而至，他无法“思考”了被“本能”控制着挺动自己的下身。

康纳大开大合地顶弄，他完全不得章法，之前所得到的知识什么的都不见了，名副其实的处男一个。汉克还处在不应期，被顶弄得发疼，“该死、天啊……啊……我他妈一定也要找一天干死你……”

“我也很高兴，汉克。”

康纳把汉克的腿拉起扛到自己的肩上，动作的改变让他进入得更深了。还好他没有忘记要照顾男人的感受，一只手再一次覆上了萎靡的阴茎。一向以硬汉形象示人的老警探被这一系列举动逼出了几滴眼泪，身体无法反应过来快感变成负担，在他感觉要不行的时候，堆积起来的东西又一点点把快感释放了出来。

汉克的眼泪镇住了康纳，初学者停下了动作，小心翼翼地询问：“汉克？你还好吗？”

“干！你他妈不要停下来问我，就只要，”汉克停咆哮喘了喘，“亲掉眼泪继续干，懂吗？毛头小子就是毛头小子。”

“了解。”康纳听话地低头舔掉汉克眼角的泪滴，在他的掌下男人的分身颤颤巍巍地又站了起来。

“操你，轻、轻点摸……”汉克后悔他没有加强自己的身体素质，导致现在毫无反抗之力被摁在仿生人身下被“玩弄”，更令人难过的是，他觉得挺爽的。

“对不起汉克，我的传感零件、我没办法处理，我只觉得这样做令我快乐。扫描显示你也是。”康纳更加肆无忌惮地顶弄起来，握住男人的分身快速撸动。

汉克颤抖着嘴唇无话可说，他真不是17、8岁的青少年，高强度的性爱他没昏过去已经算很好了。天杀的仿生人耐力怎么会如此好？他们该不会根本就不会射吧？想到这里汉克眼前一黑。

“汉克，我感觉、不，有什么我无法控制的东西要……”

汉克回过神来，康纳的led疯狂地跳着红色，但还是一脸手足无措的表情看着他。对着这张脸，他再硬的心都被化成了水，汉克一把揽住康纳的脖子，把他拉下来吻住那双浅色的唇。“恭喜，嗯、你只要，随感觉去、啊……就行、嗯。”

一股微凉的液体射进了汉克的体内，紧接着在康纳时轻时重的抚摸下，汉克也射出了今晚的第二发。

过了大概五分钟，康纳才放开抱着汉克的手，他不想被逮回去的话得抓紧时间把他们两个都打理好还得做些伪装。可他发现，其实他内心并不急着去做这些事，他应该再躺回去亲吻汉克，然后跟他随便再说些什么无关紧要的话题。

就在康纳发呆的时候，汉克抬脚踹了他屁股一脚。“做完了就快点把衣服穿回去，该死的，我觉得我屁股裂成了两半。”

康纳眼睛朝那一扫，立刻回答道：“有些红肿不过没有关系，回家后我可以帮你上点药，保证明天你就不会感觉到任何异常了。”

“去你的。”汉克别扭地把脸扭到一边，弯腰捡着自己的衣服往身上套。谁说五十多岁就不能害臊了？还不许老男人也有少女心吗？

“汉克。”

男人头都没抬：“做啥？你要告诉我你把我钱都花光了你就留在这把钱都挣回来再说。”

“没有。”康纳难得的卡了一下，“谢谢你，汉克。”

汉克终于舍得看向康纳了，他不知道自己笑了起来，“谢谢在这种场合可是禁忌词汇，你应该说……”

“我爱你。”康纳学会抢答了。

“操你。”

 

至于他们怎么逃出去和这个案件最后如何了，嗯，康纳警探把他的奖金全部转入了安德森副队长的账户还清了欠款，安德森副队长则慷慨的表示正式收留身无分文无家可归的康纳警探。

 

END.

 


End file.
